


Of Wedding Cakes and Unicorns

by myblueworld



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - fake engagement, David is amused, David is confused but mostly amused, M/M, and David is not buying their shit, because he can't say no to Kun, nobody can say no to Kun, poor Joe who always got into trouble created by Kun, when Ku gives The Look
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: Kun wanted some cakes. Free wedding cakes, to be exact. And that's how Joe met David.





	Of Wedding Cakes and Unicorns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blindbatalex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindbatalex/gifts).



> 1\. I know that it's not exactly fake dating AU, but it's still faking something so deal with it XD  
> 2\. From a Tumblr prompt, where A and B were pretending to be a couple that's getting married to have some free cake samples.

Joe stopped the engine.

“Okay, we’re here,” he said as he pulled out the key. He was reaching out to open the door when Kun grabbed his arm.

“Joe?”

Joe turned his head to look at Kun. Once he saw the way Kun was staring at him with those big, wide brown eyes, he knew something was wrong.

Kun was giving him _The Look_.

The look where Kun would do the best personification of a puppy who was looking  at its master, begging for a walk outside. Joe wouldn’t even surprise if suddenly a tail  grew on Kun’s bottom; a tail that would just wagging behind him as Kun was giving him that look.

The thing was, The Look was something that Kun always gave whenever trouble was coming. Some trouble that Kun somehow managed to create. Some trouble that needed to be fixed by Leo as Kun’s boyfriend or by Joe as Kun’s best friend slash roommate slash Kun’s personal mother hen.

Joe took a deep breath as he slowly rubbed down his face with both hands.

“There’s something I need to tell you before we go to the shop.”

Yes. Of course. Of course Kun would need to tell him something. And of course Kun forgot to tell this something _before_ they went out from their apartment to this cake shop (just because Kun really really needed to have some cake or he would not be able to concentrate on his exam tomorrow and oh Joe would not want to hear Kun whining for hours, would he?).

Taking a deep breath then let it out slowly in a long exhale, Joe preparing himself to whatever chaos that Kun has created this time.

“So. This cake shop… We’re going here because-”

“Because you want some cake. No, you don’t just want it. You _need_ it,” Joe cut him.

“No,” Kun quickly shook his head but then he abruptly nodded. “But yes. No and yes,” Kun said, alternating between shaking and nodding his head.

Joe had to hold himself from grabbing Kun’s head, because it almost looked like Kun would break his neck if he kept on moving his head like that.

“Okay. Whatever. Yes and no. Just… Get to the point, Kun.”

Kun grinned at Joe. “So this… this cake shop had a free cake tasting today,”

Joe’s eyes widened in surprised. He quickly craned his neck to look at the shop’s sign from the window.

“Really?” he asked curiously as he looked back at Kun.

Well, that didn’t sound bad at all. Free cake tasting! What’s bad about free food???

Free cake!

“Really,” Kun nodded.

“So, why we’re still here when we could go and grab some free cake?” Joe furrowed his eyebrows.

Kun stopped grinning. His lips were now pouting a little. He was staring at Joe with The Look again.

Uh oh.

 _Here it comes_ , Joe thought nervously.

“The free cake tasting is…for wedding cake…”

Joe gasped sharply. A thought started forming in his head. But Kun already said it.

“And they're only giving the free cake sample for couples. Who's getting married.”

Joe’s jaw fell down as he stared at Kun.

“So will you please be my husband to be?”

“NO!” Joe shook his head furiously. “It’s supposed to be Leo’s job! And there’s no way I am taking it over from him! I don’t have as much patience as him to be your boyfriend, Kun! Let alone to be your fiancé!”

“Oh, Joe! Come on! Leo is still so busy with this new stupid project, he wouldn’t be able to move his stupid sexy ass from Barcelona until next week!”

“Then you have to wait until next week!”

Kun pouted even more. “This is the last week of the tasting, Joe.”

Sometimes Joe believed that he hated the fact that Kun and Leo were in a long distance relationship more than the couple did.

Joe pulled his hair in frustration.

“Then get another cake! You know what? I’ll buy you some cake. It’s not completely free but at least it’s free for you because I’d be the one who’s paying for it!”

Kun shook his head again. He kept his eyes at Joe’s. He kept The Look in his eyes. He even dared to make the corners of his lips quivering a little, like he was about to cry anytime.

“Joe, this is wedding cake… And wedding cake is not the same like other cake!”

“It’s just… it’s just bloody fucking cake, Kun!”

“No! It’s wedding cake! So it’s far more…delicious! Because it’s made with so much happiness and joy and…and… rainbows and unicorns… and the cake… a wedding cake symbolized love…everlasting love and fairy tales and-“

“So does Valentine cake,” Joe said. Not a very good argument but Kun himself was not giving him a very convincing argument either.

“You’re missing the point, Joe!”

“No, Kun. I am not. I am totally not missing the point that you wanted me to pretend to be your fiancé just so you can have some free cake!”

It’s amazing how Kun’s pout instantly morphed into a wide stupid grin.

“Ah! So you do understand the intention!”

Before Joe said anything, Kun already unbuckled his seat belt, opened the car’s door and hopped out of the car.

“So?” Kun bowed down to look at Joe. The stupid grin was accompanied by a glint in his eyes. “Free cake?”

Joe groaned as he slowly banged his head on the steering wheel. He knew he lost the battle again.

 

**[*]**

The small bells above the door rang cheerfully as Kun opened the white door. His hands hidden in his pockets, Joe followed Kun but pointedly looked down at his shoes.

“Good afternoon, welcome to Blue and Bells!” a melodious voice with a hint of accent greeted them.

“Good afternoon! We’re getting married and we want some free cake!”

Joe could feel his face burning. He lifted his head up to watch how Kun was walking, almost hopping, to the counter where a guy wearing a light blue apron was standing behind the counter.

Joe’s eyes fell to the guy. Suddenly the world stopped spinning and held its breath.

Never before Joe has laid his eyes on such a beautiful face like the one that was staring at him with a small smile on his lips.

“Joe?”

Joe blinked. “Huh?”

Kun quickly walked towards Joe to grab his hand, and pulled Joe with him to the counter.

“We’re getting married,” Kun repeated his announcement, then turned his head at Joe. “Right, Joe?”

“Uh,” Joe ran a nervous hand over the back of his neck. “Yeah.”

The gorgeous guy smiled at them. “Congratulations, both of you,” he said. “So I guess you’re here for the tasting?”

“Yes, yes,” Kun nodded with excitement. “For the wedding cake.”

“When’s the big day?” the guy took a book from a table behind him and opened it.

“We haven’t really-“

“This August!”

Joe stared at Kun, eyebrows shot up to his forehead. “This August? What do you mean this August???”

Kun places another hand on Joe’s shoulder and rubbed it gently, like he was trying to soothe Joe

“Oh, honey, haven’t I told you? Your mother wants us to have a summer wedding! She said the weather will be perfect!”

“My _mother_?” Joe’s eyes widened in horror. But Kun quickly stepped on his foot, making Joe blink. Kun was still holding his shoulder, looking at Joe with an innocent look.

“Uh. Well… Yeah…”  Joe quickly turned his head to look back at the guy. He is biting his lower lip, but the corners of his lips were twitching, like he was trying so hard not to laugh.

“Ah, summer weddings are always beautiful,” he said, pushing his hair away from his forehead. It made it easier now for Joe to look at a pair of gorgeous brown eyes.

“Yes….beautiful…” Joe nodded, still having his eyes locked at the eyes that were warm like melted caramel. He was not actually commenting about a summer wedding, but none of these guys have to know about it anyway.

“So, a wedding summer for…” the guy scribbled something at the book then looked up again at Joe and Kun expectantly.

“I am Sergio, but you can call me Kun,” Kun said. “And this gorgeous, handsome, amazing husband-to-be of mine, is Joe.”

“Uh. Yeah. Joe. That’s… That would be me,” Joe said, pulling his hand away from Kun’s and ran his finger through his hair.

He could feel himself blushing. But he could not decide whether it was because Kun’s remark about him (oh dear God, Joe sincerely prayed that Leo would never ever hear Kun said something like that about Joe. Leo could be a little too possessive sometimes), or it was because the way this gorgeous human being behind the counter licking his lower lip as his eyes checking up Joe from his head to his toes.

“Oh, I am David, by the way…” the guy provided his name.

_David._

Joe liked it. The name. The sound of David's voice pronouncing his own name.

Joe started wondering how David's voice would sound like when he's saying Joe's name in a much lower, huskier voice. In a totally different scenario than they were in now.

“Any special theme for the wedding?”

“Uhm… theme?”

“Unicorns!”

Joe’s head snapped at Kun, who had his lips stretched into the widest grin possible, along with a childish joy twinkled in his eyes.

“Unicorn???” Joe asked in disbelief.

“Unicorn,” David said, sounding amused.

“Unicorn!” Kun confirmed, nodding  determinedly.

How on earth Leo could put up with his boyfriend for three freaking years was something beyond Joe’s comprehension.

Joe quickly looked at David.

“I’m… I’m sorry… My…fiancé,” Joe paused and cringed at that particular word but continued. “He’s… so obsessed with horse…”

“Unicorn! A unicorn is not just a horse, Joe!” Kun said, looking at Joe like he was personally offended by what Joe just said.

David coughed lightly, but sounding more like he was concealing a laughter.

“Well… Horses…and unicorns… they are great…” David said with a smile.

“See? Horses and unicorns are amazing creatures! Besides, Leo loves horses!”

There were some small creases between David’s eyebrows.

“And this Leo guy is…”

“He’s his brother,” Joe said, pointing at Kun.

“He’s my BEST friend,” Kun said, one hand over his chest.

David stared at the two of them, looking mildly confused and very amused at the same time.

Joe cleared his throat. “ I mean… Leo is… his bestest best friend, he’s almost like Kun’s own brother.”

Kun quickly nodded, approving Joe’s explanation.

“Ah… So I guess, he will be one of the best men, then…”

“Yes,” Joe said.

“Definitely,” Kun said.

Joe exchanged glances with Kun, relieved. He almost gave Kun a high-five for finally managing to look like a real couple.

“Very well, then,” David said as he closed his book. “I think we do have some cakes that will go well for a summer wedding with a…unicorn theme,” he said. His lips twitched again at the last words.

“You two can have a seat over there,” he gestured to some sets of wooden chairs and table lining at the other side of the shop. “While I will get some of the samples.”

David ended his words with a charming smile, and turned around. Joe watched David’s back as he was making his way to a door, almost drooling as he was staring at the way David’s perfectly tempting ass swaying as he walked.

“Do you think Leo will approve a unicorn-themed wedding?”

Joe slowly turned his head to where Kun was standing on his left. Kun was gazing at pictures of beautiful cakes displayed on the wall of the shop.

Joe groaned as he rubbed his face with his hands.

“First of all, Kun. How do I know? He’s your boyfriend! You supposed to be the one knowing what it is that he wants! And second…do you think I even care?”

Kun nodded, didn’t seem to listen to what Joe has said.

“That white and yellow cake looks really good,” he gestured with his chin. “I can imagine a pair of unicorn on top of it,” he said, nodding with a dreamy look in his eyes.

Joe hoped that Leo liked unicorn too.

It would save him a lot of arguments with Kun if they ever got married someday.

 

**[*]**

Some of the other shops on the street were also closing down when David was locking the door. Joe watched and waited until David turned around. David started walking towards the opposite direction of where Joe was standing with his back leaning against the brick wall of a shop next to the cake shop.

Joe straightened his back and called his name as he took some wide steps.

“Uhm… David?”

David stopped and made a smooth turn on his heels, like he was a ballerina on stage.

He had to look up so his eyes could meet Joe’s. There’s a mild surprised look in his eyes, but a smile quickly spread on his face.

“Joe? The shop already closed, I’m sorry.  But we’re open at 10 tomorrow.”

Joe quickly shook his head. “No.. No… I… I’m not here for the cake…”

“Oh?”

David’s left eyebrows crooked up as he gave Joe a curious look.

Joe took a deep breath. With his hands in his pocket, he shifted his weight to the balls of his feet.

“I come here…to apologize…”

Both of David’s brows raised up now. His eyes light up, brighter than the night lights and neon signs on the street.

“Apologize for what? For lying about getting married just so you can have some free cakes?”

Joe’s inhaled as a wave of embarrassment washed over him, making his face feel like burning.

“How… do you know?”

David chuckled.

“Oh, Joe. For a couple that supposed to get married in less than 6 months, don’t you think it’s a bit uncommon that none of you wore engagement ring?”

Oh. Yeah. Right. That small detail of engagement thing.

Joe scratched the side of his chin.

“Besides,” David said. “Even though your… _fiancé_ played a very convincing role of a very excited groom-to be, I’m sorry to say that your acting was not really worth an Oscar.” There was an amused smile on David’s lips, but the look in his eyes was a soft one.

Joe grinned. “Yeah. Never been a good actor anyway. Even for a stupid school play.”

David let out a small laugh. “Let me guess. You played the role of a tree when you were in your third grade?”

“A sheep, actually. And I was in my fourth grade at that time.”

David laughed again. The laughter sounded melodious in Joe’s ears.

A silence followed after David’s laughter subsided. They looked at each other timidly, David with a small shy smile, and Joe with blushing cheeks.

“So…I’m..sorry?” Joe said, a bit hesitant.

David smiled as he waved his hand dismissively. “Oh, don’t worry about it. Kevin and I used to do it too a few times when we were younger.”

Joe frowned unconsciously.

“Kevin?”

David gestured to the sign of the shop. “Kevin. My friend, who owns this shop.”

“Oh?”

David chuckled lightly. “And no. He’s not my boyfriend or anything, if that’s what you are wondering.”

“Oh.”

Joe was in fact, wondering whether this Kevin guy was David’s boyfriend.

“So…” David said, still smiling. “Really, don’t worry about it, yes?”

Joe nodded. “Thank you,” he said.

Another pause.

“Uhm…”

“You want to go out?” Joe blurted before he could stop himself

David’s eyes were wide and he looked surprised.

“I mean…. I know it’s a bit late for dinner or…or… meal or anything but maybe if you…want to…drink? Or maybe…coffee or..or…”

“I haven’t had dinner yet.”

Joe stopped his rambling. He blinked and shook his head a little.

David was still looking at him with a small timid smile. “I… I haven’t had my dinner yet…. So if…’

Joe grinned. “I know this…small diner just a few blocks away from here,” he said.

David’s lips curled up higher and for a second Joe was breathless.

“Sounds good,” he said.

 

**[*]**

They were in a small diner, sitting across each other with a portion of warm soup and  breads for each of them. There were only a couple other people in the diner, but Joe didn’t really care anyway.

Joe was smiling as he was listening to David, talking about his childhood in Spain. He was planning and thinking about asking David for another date (oh, that Italian restaurant that Milly once told him about sounded nice, they could go there for their date) when his phone made a chirping sound of an incoming message.

With so much hesitation (because Joe seriously thought that staring at David’s smiling face while counting the freckles scattered on his face was so much better than staring at whatever it was on his phone), Joe glanced at his phone.

A new message on Leo. Joe almost rolled his eyes.

Joe slide his finger on the screen, opening the message.

_For the love of everything good in this world, Joe. Can you give me a sensible explanation why Kun suddenly asked me what name that I want for my unicorn?_

  


End file.
